


Random Crimson Peak Headcanons

by Sharpey



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Chemicals, Forced, Hair Dyeing, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some oneshots (might turn into multichapters idk) that are based on posts from this tumblr my friend and I run together here http://randomcrimsonpeakheadcanons.tumblr.com/ and some fanarts based on them by kitswana here http://kitswana.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Crimson Peak Headcanons

Sitting at the vanity in the master bedroom Edith brushed her hair while she absentmindedly hummed a nameless tune. She was completely unaware of the conversation going on just outside the door. 

"...so what's the problem?" Thomas asked with one raised brow. 

"Her hair, the blonde hair. It simply will not do, it needs to change." Lucille hissed and took a step towards the door. 

"Wait! That's all? Her hair? ...seriously?" He held and arm in front of her. 

"I rather like it though." "Well fortunately you don't get a say. Are you going to help or not?" Thomas sighed and, bowed his head submissively. This could really damage what relationship he's made with Edith. He gave a small curt nod. 

"Excellent. I've got everything prepared in the kitchen." Lucille had spent a majority of her morning making a dye to turn Edith's golden locks into a stunning shade of ebony. Along with some precautions to ensure the job gets done with no interruptions. Holding a white cloth behind her back she opened the door. On the cloth was a special mixture of a unique sort of chloroform that Lucille had perfected over the years. "Edith?" She called as she quickly approached the girl. 

"Yes Lucille?" Edith answered and turned around in her chair. Upon seeing the cloth in the older Sharpes hand Edith's eyes widened and she froze in terror. Before she could make a run for it the cloth was over her mouth and nose, suppressing her cries for help. Lucille was much stronger than she appeared to be and was able to restrain Edith easily. 

"Shh…good girl, just breathe. It'll be a nice quick change. There we go." Lucille cooed in Edith's ear as the girl's eye's slowly slipped closed and her body slacked. She lowered the girl to the floor before removing the cloth.

~*~

Hearing splashes of water above her head, Edith groaned and tried to roll over but she couldn't.

"There now, we're almost done." Lucille says as her hand rests on Edith's forehead. The sound of pouring water really confused the girl. 

"What...what are you doing?" Edith asked, her voice sounding frail and weak. Her head was pounding and her throat was dry. 

"Just rinsing your hair a little more, too cold?" 

"N-no." 

"Good." She squeezed out the excess water. "There, all done sit up now." Edith struggled to sit up, realizing that she's been laying on the table in the middle of the kitchen for some reason. 

"What? Why...I don't understand." Edith groaned and grasped her pounding head. It was that moment that she caught the sight of black hair on her shoulder. "What?!" Edith stood up and ran to the entrance way to look in the mirror. Seeing her reflection she froze and her blood ran cold. "No! What have you done?!" Edith sobbed and fell to the floor in a fit of panic. They changed her hair color, all of it. 

"Just a little change, it looks much better this way." "But why..." Edith sobbed and shakily examined some loose strands.

"Now you'll be more like us sweetie." Lucille smiled in satisfaction.


End file.
